The present invention relates to a golf cart, and more particularly to the wheel holder assembly and main shaft arrangement of a golf cart which has a strong structural strength for bearing a heavy load.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the frame structure of golf cart according to the prior art. This frame structure comprises a main shaft, an upper bag cradle and a lower bag cradle fixedly fastened to the main shaft near its two opposite ends, a wheel holder mounting frame fixedly fastened to the main shaft between the bag cradles, two wheel frames each holding a wheel (not shown), a handle coupled to the front end of the main shaft, two pairs of legs respectively pivotably connected between the wheel holder mounting frame and the wheel frames by respective pivot bolts, and two links respectively pivotably coupled between legs and the upper bag cradle. FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate another golf cart frame structure according to the prior art. This frame structure comprises a main shaft holding an upper bag cradle (not shown) and a lower bag cradle, a wheel holder mounting frame fixedly fastened to the main shaft between the upper bag cradle and the lower bag cradle, two wheel frames each holding a wheel (not shown), two pairs of legs respectively pivotably connected between the wheel holder mounting frame and the wheel frames at two opposite sides of the main shaft, and two links respectively pivotably coupled between legs and the upper bag cradle. According to the aforesaid two golf cart frame structures, the connections between the mounting frames and the legs are spaced from the main shaft at a distance. When the golf cart is extended out to carry a heavy load, the connections between the mounting frames and the legs are suspended from the main shaft but not supported thereon, therefore the connections tend to be forced to vibrate or to deform.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a wheel holder assembly and main shaft arrangement for a golf cart which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to the present invention, the wheel holder assembly and main shaft arrangement comprises a main shaft, and a wheel holder assembly mounted on the main shaft. The wheel holder assembly comprises a mounting frame fastened to the main shaft, two wheel frames each holding a wheel, two pairs of legs respectively coupled between the mounting frame and the wheel frames at two opposite sides of the main shaft, and two links respectively pivotably connected between the legs and an upper bag cradle at the main shaft. The mounting frame comprises a hollow frame base with a triangular inner diameter sleeved onto the main shaft and fixedly secured thereto by fastening means, and two substantially U-shaped coupling plates integral with the hollow frame base at two opposite sides. The main shaft has first sloping side wall and a second sloping side wall joined at the top, and a bottom side wall connected between the first sloping side wall and second sloping side wall at the bottom. The U-shaped coupling plates of the mounting frame each have two parallel walls closely attached to the top ends of the legs at top and bottom sides and respectively supported on the sloping side walls of the main shaft. The top ends of the legs are respectively coupled to the U-shaped coupling plates of the mounting frame above the sloping side walls of the main shaft. Because the connections between the mounting frame and legs are supported on the sloping side walls of the main shaft, the wheel holder assembly and main shaft arrangement is strong enough to bear a heavy load.